Chase of Holden Radcliffe
The Chase of Holden Radcliffe was an attempt by S.H.I.E.L.D. to capture Holden Radcliffe. Background Unfixable Girlfriend and Agnes Kitsworth as a couple]] The scientist Holden Radcliffe and the artist Agnes Kitsworth used to date. However, Kitsworth ended up diagnosed with glioblastoma multiform, a brain tumor. Although Radcliffe tried everything he could to cure his girlfriend, all his attempts failed and he eventually broke up with Kitsworth. Heartbroken and unable to bear more sorry looks and comments from other people, Kitsworth moved to Caldes de Montbui in Spain to live whatever life she had left on her own terms.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.13: BOOM Search for Melinda May In an attempt to reclaim the Darkhold which had corrupted his mind, Holden Radcliffe replaced S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Melinda May with a Life-Model Decoy who was secretly programmed to locate and retrieve the Book of Spells.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.11: Wake Up Thanks to the Kidnapping of Billy Koenig, Radcliffe was successful in his endeavor. However, the true nature of May's LMD was revealed in the process. Therefore, Phil Coulson resolved in finding his friend.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.12: Hot Potato Soup Coulson and Alphonso Mackenzie journeyed to the Spanish city of Caldes de Montbui, where they had tracked down Radcliffe's former girlfriend Agnes Kitsworth, hoping that they could reach Radcliffe thanks to her. Chase tries to convince Agnes Kitsworth to help them]] Phil Coulson approached Agnes Kitsworth as she was drawing a building in Caldes de Montbui. Coulson explained that he knew Holden Radcliffe and his connection to Kitsworth. However, Kitsworth was quite infuriated by the encounter as she did not want to hear about the man who had abandoned her. Despite Alphonso Mackenzie's protest, Coulson tried to force Kitsworth to help S.H.I.E.L.D. find Radcliffe, but Kitsworth rebuffed him, claiming she was not afraid of him before leaving. Changing tactics, Coulson headed to Kitsworth's apartment and apologized for his brutal behavior. He explained to Kitsworth that Radcliffe had kidnapped his friend and that he was desperately looking for her. Although Kitsworth doubted that her ex-boyfriend would do such horrid things, she agreed to help Coulson and Mackenzie. Coulson, Mackenzie and Kitsworth decided to lure Radcliffe to Caldes de Montbui by pretending that Kitsworth wanted to see him. She sent a message to Radcliffe, who took the bait and traveled to Spain as well. However, Radcliffe knew that he could be monitored and chased by S.H.I.E.L.D. and instead of coming to the restaurant where he was supposed to meet Kitsworth, he had a waiter deliver a phone to her. calls Agnes Kitsworth]] Radcliffe called Kitsworth and claimed that he had ultimately found a way to save her from her disease. Radcliffe began giving instructions to Kitsworth so that they could meet and Coulson ordered Kitsworth to comply as it would lead them to their target. When Kitsworth finally found Radcliffe, Coulson and Mackenzie rushed at them so that they could arrest Radcliffe. is attacked by the Watchdogs]] However, Radcliffe eventually managed to convince Kitsworth to follow him for her to be saved. As she got into Radcliffe's car, Coulson and Mackenzie arrived but they were attacked by Watchdogs accompanying Radcliffe. While they kept Mackenzie and Coulson under constant fire, Radcliffe and Kitsworth escaped, followed by the Watchdogs as Coulson watched their departure, knowing he had failed in his mission. Aftermath is connected to the Framework]] Agnes Kitsworth joined Holden Radcliffe in the Watchdogs Submarine, where she met Aida, her android counterpart. Kitsworth was then connected to the Framework so that her mind could eternally live in the computer-generated world while her physical body was euthanized by Radcliffe. However, Kitsworth would eventually die at the hands of The Doctor.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.17: Identity and Change While listening to Radcliffe and Kitsworth's conversation, Phil Coulson figured out that Melinda May was also plugged into the Framework. Therefore, this gave S.H.I.E.L.D. indications regarding her possible location. References Category:Events